


The Confrontation

by Legendofgays



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Additional Scene, F/F, One Shot, Rangshi - Freeform, a little angsty, but mostly just feelings, canon complaint a little, set in tsok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: A confrontation set in TSOK where Kyoshi asks for Rangi's help after leaving her rooted to the ground to kidnap Huazo and Chaeryu.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been sitting on this idea for a while. Hopefully I did okay and I hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts!

Kyoshi had a plan. Zoryu’s plan had given her enough time to find Yun but there were a few things she had put in place before she was ready. She’d sent Jinpa to collect Kirima and Wong from where they hid, making sure he knew the  _ daofei  _ oath by heart and had plenty of money from Jianzhu’s vaults to further persuade them but she still needed one more person. She needed Rangi. The last she’d seen the girl she’d crossed a line, abusing her power for what she thought was just, throwing away her honour and all the while she left Rangi behind. Her voice of reason. She could still hear the shrills of her name being called out behind her as she climbed upon Yingyong and flew off. It took everything in her power to not look back, to not go crawling back into Rangi’s arms and crumble against her touch. But she couldn't. For the fire nation girl, honour was her life and Kyoshi couldn’t let her compromise her being for this, not for her. She really thought the Saowon mother son duo were working with Yun, but her biggest mistake was believing Yun reserved some semblance of care for the world that he once protected. She wasn’t going to make that mistake again. She approached Rangi’s room tentatively. Jinpa had gone back for Rangi and Hei-Ran after she sailed for Yangchen’s island or what remained of it. She knew now how to find Yun but she needed Rangi, if she could forgive her. She knocked on the door and waited. Her hands shook with nerves as she heard the sound of footsteps nearing the door. She could only imagine what Rangi would say to her, yell at her all of which she rightly deserved. The door creaked open and Rangi stood there in simple wear, she wasn’t dressed for a war like Kyoshi was. Her face hardened upon looking at Kyoshi and she felt her heart drop to her stomach. What made it worse was the devastating beauty the girl possessed, even now as she shot daggers from her eyes. There wasn’t much she could do but beg for forgiveness.

“Rangi-” Kayoshi started before Rangi caught her arm and pulled her into her room. She slammed the door shut before turning at her heels and held her finger pointedly in the direction of Kyoshi. 

“How DARE you?!” She stomped closer as Kyoshi fumbled backwards. “How dare you lie to me, trap me and leave without me?! After everything we’ve been through?!” She yelled, pushing her finger against Kyoshi’s chest heatedly. Kyoshi kept her head bowed down. She couldn’t deny any of her claims. She had every right to be angry with her. 

“I couldn’t let you-” Kyoshi tried but Rangi cut her off sharply. 

“I’m not finished.” She tightened her jaw. “Not only was your plan crossing every line imaginable, it didn’t even work. We are no closer to finding Yun and the whole nation is scrambling to make sense of everything that happened with the Saowon clan.”

“I-”

“AND you nearly drowned to death?”

“How did you- I just got back.” Kyoshi spluttered in confusion and Rangi glared sharply at her.

“Do you think that I don’t know those men aboard that ship? That I wouldn’t ask for a report back on what happened?” Rangi bit out. “It’s like you don’t even care anymore.” 

“That is the furthest thing from the truth.” Kyoshi said defensively. She cared too much. 

“Is it? Because evidently you seem to have some sort of death wish.” She gritted her teeth. “Do you know what it’s been like for the past couple of days? I’ve felt _betrayed,_ _worried_ and _scared_ to death.” Rangi pushed against her shoulders at every word, emphasising her point. “We’re supposed to be in this together!” She snapped at her and Kyoshi shrunk lower in her frame. Despite their height difference Kyoshi felt like she was the size of a mouse. “And how can I be there for you if you’re gone.” Rangi’s voice cracked as tears began the form on the lid of her eyes. “You can’t keep doing this to me.” Rangi started to cry. “You can’t keep trying to leave me in this world without you.” Tears spilt from her eyes and immediately Kyoshi could hear the cracks in her own heart form. Kyoshi wiped her thumb across her cheeks before encircling her arms around her. Rangi resisted her touch for a moment before sinking against her body, wrapping herself around Kyoshi with a death grip. Though it didn’t seem close enough.

“I would never, could never. I’m so sorry Rangi.” She cooed into her hair as she held her tightly. Rangi shook against her body as she buried herself against Kyoshi’s shoulder.

“Then why?” Her cries muffled against Kyoshi’s body. 

“I was trying to contact Kuruk. Where Yangchen’s island stood.” Kyoshi explained. “I wouldn't do that to you."

“I hate you. I hate you.” She murmured weakly as she clung to Kyoshi.

“I’m so sorry.” Kyoshi said. It was the only thing she seemed to be able to say. While she had her reasons for everything that she’d down, none of it surmounted to the pain she’d caused Rangi. None of it mattered. They stood there entangled in each other’s embrace for the longest time before Rangi pulled herself away from Kyoshi. She was still mad but the tension between them had fizzled. She sat herself against the end of the bed refusing to look at Kyoshi. The sudden loss of contact made Kyoshi acutely aware of the wetness that had touched her own cheeks now, her own tears had risen to the surface. This was the part where she had to try and explain herself and beg for her forgiveness. She needed Rangi by her side, especially now she knew how to find Yun. She wouldn’t go without Rangi. Her legs began to shake as she made her way to Rangi. She dropped to her knees in front of the girl and clasped her hands around the ones that Rangi held in her lap. 

“I am sorry.” She started.

“Stop apologising I know.” Rangi snarled and Kyoshi squeezed her hands. Rangi closed her mouth and clenched her jaw together. It was her time to listen. 

“I couldn’t let you come with me when I went for Huazo and Chaejin. I couldn’t let you fight with yourself just to stand by me-”

“So you made the decision for me?” She barked and Kyoshi bowed her head down. 

“Would you have come if I hadn’t?” Kyoshi sniffed and looked at Rangi. She could see the conflict in her eyes, the hesitation.

“I might’ve.” Rangi muttered under her breath.

“And risk your honour. Something I could never do to you. I don’t care for what happens to my honour but it matters to me what happens to yours. You are far better than me.” Kyoshi tucked her head into the girls lap and she scoffed lightly. 

“Your dip in the ocean seems to have you waterlogged.” She quipped and Kyoshi curled the corner of her lips. It was a sign. A sign that they were going to be okay. The tension began to unfurl from her shoulders as she remained laying against her lap. 

“I know how to find Yun.” Kyoshi whispered quietly between them and Rangi’s head whipped over at the girl in her lap.

“What?” She asked in case she’d misheard what Kyoshi had said. 

“I know how to find Yun.” Kyoshi looked up now and met her eyes. “And I need your help.”

“You’re actually asking?” Rangi raised her eyebrow.

“Yes… I know that I have a lot to make up for but I can’t do this without you. I can’t-” 

“Of course I’ll help.” Rangi said. She cupped Kyoshi’s face now.

“You will?” Kyoshi choked back. She didn’t know how this conversation would go but she had hoped that that would be her answer. 

“Of course I will.” Rangi dipped her head lower and pressed her lips against Kyoshi’s chapped ones. Kyoshi felt her body ignite against her touch as she leaned in closer. Her head spun as the air left her lungs and she fought to remember the universe around her and failed miserably. Their lips parted and Rangi and pinched at her chin. “But I swear to the spirits that if you so much as think about doing that to me again I will burn the living Raava inside of you.” Rangi threatened and Kyoshi bared her teeth sheepishly. She’d almost forgotten how terrifying Rangi was when she wanted to be.

“Never again. I promise.” Kyoshi squeaked and Rangi wrapped her arms around Kyoshi once more. 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> how did you like it?


End file.
